Luck
by Ellen Tee
Summary: It is no coincidence that I am a vampire. It is no coincidence that she is a human. It is no coincedence that we were both meant to be. And it is no coincidence that we were condemned the day we met.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

I always knew a moment like this would come. A choice between luck and fate. I never really believed in either, because if I did, then I would have given up long ago. My luck for the past hundred years has not been the best, starting with being transformed into a vampire. And fate... I have had the pleasure of knowing Alice in my lifetime, someone who could actually show me that the ending could change.

But then, of course, I met another person who changed my perspective again. There must be some luck involved, otherwise we would have never met. There must also be some sort of premeditated fate, or we would not have ended up being friends.

And now the time came. The time to chose. Go with luck, or resign to fate? I was never one to sit idle. Maybe my luck would hold. And if it didn't, we would all die.


	2. Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.

Is it possible to love someone more than life itself? Yes, it is. But that's only because I have her. And it only took me a hundred years to find her. My soulmate.

"Be back here by nine, sharp," Charlie said, breaking my reverie.

Charlie was a likable man, his thoughts simple, pleasant, and decent. So, I tried not to intrude upon them, because I knew he would never hurt her. He, like me, would die for her.

I gave a reassuring 'yessir' to Charlie and he nodded his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had never really forgiven me for breaking her heart a few months ago. I couldn't tell him the real reason I left her, because Charlie didn't know anything. Especially about his daughter dating a vampire. Some things were better left unsaid.

I felt the heat of another body moving down the hall and then down the stairs. The most tantalizing scent erupted in my face as the body passed a ceiling fan and I felt my senses heighten, my body tense, my instincts begin to take over.

But I quickly locked these emotions up behind a mental barrier where they would not soon escape. Although, her scent still swam about me, teasing me. It was extremely hard to ignore. That is, until I saw her.

"Um, ready, Edward?" she asked, looking nervously between me and my father, looking slightly relieved that he hadn't thrown me out of the house.

"Yes," I muttered smoothly, a coy smile on my face. Even though I was hiding my shock at her beauty on the outside, I couldn't stop my internal reaction. Her normally fair skin glowed, her lips bright red, eyes sparkling with excitement, and her hair twisting curls running downing her back. My inner self, the one that nobody could see ogled.

It was one of those times I wish that I could read her thoughts. I wanted to know if she knew how nervous I was. I wanted to know if she knew how beautiful she was. But knowing her, she would never think such a thing, even though it was true.

"Nine sharp, Edward," Charlie reiterated.

"Yes, sir," I replied, taking her arm in mine. "I'll bring her back at eight thirty."

Charlie looked pleased by this resolution and opened the door for us, stopping to give her a goodnight peck on the cheek. "If anything happens, call." He darted his eyes quickly over to my face, then back to hers. "I love you, Bells."

What Charlie really wanted to say was along the lines of, _If he touches you, or hurts you, you've got that pepper spray in your purse. Call and I'll be over there so fast, he won't know which way he's being hit._

I am glad that Charlie does not trust me. If he did, I probably wouldn't let her stay with him, on the grounds that he allowed bad people into her life. So it's good to hear those things in his head.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I love you too." She pecked his cheek and then walked out the house with me. It was still light out, but there was a heavy blanket of clouds masking the sun, so I could still go in public today. Although, tomorrow was looking grim. Up in the 60s and sunny.

We walked hand and hand to my car, and I held her door for her like a proper gentleman. I could hear Charlie's thoughts from the house. He was obviously watching us from behind a curtain in the living room. And he was begrudgingly liking what he was seeing.

Once we had pulled out of her driveway and were a good minute away, I slid my arm across her shoulder. She leaned into it, relaxing despite the speed I was driving at. For me, one hundred is pretty normal. But she expressed her dislike for high speed, and now I always drive slowly with her in the car. Around 80.

"So where are we actually going?" she asked, referring to my secretiveness last night and early that morning.

I smiled smugly again. "It's a secret."

"Well, we aren't going to the prom, because I checked the calender. And Alice was not attacking me with make-up and designer dresses. So, what does that leave?"

"Maybe we could go on a normal date, like a normal couple." I was at ease around and knew how far I could push my secret before she got ticked.

"A normal date? Like, meet friends, catch a movie, and get some ice cream, kind of normal? Or normal, all things considering?"

"I love you," I said, kissing her lips. I was aiming to 'dazzle' her, as she had said I'd done to so many other women. And her eyes _did _look distant and blissful. But she would not forget the subject. Maybe I can only dazzle women who weren't expecting it.

"Edward, do you expect me to sit here quietly?"

"Yes." I said, smirking to show it was all in good humor.

She laughed. "Fine. I'll be a good little hostage. But tell me one thing."

I would tell her as many things as she liked, just as long as it didn't spoil the surprise. "Shoot."

"Alice isn't taking me shopping, right?" I could see deep fear in her eyes. Yes, Alice tended to overdue it.

"No, she's not," I answered, chuckling.

OoOoh! What is the special surprise!? The reason I'm doing this from Edward's POV is that Stephenie Meyer complained that no one was really capturing the real Edward on fanfiction, so I'm trying to do that. This is for Edward!


	3. Saved

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had shown Bella the surprise, alright. She had gotten a good look, and the astonishment I had been expecting to find on her face was there; the confusion as well. But there was another emotion that I hadn't been expecting. Not her, of all people. Anger. After the initial two emotions, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, her face compacting, squishing her full lips into a fine line.

She had asked for it. She had wanted it. I had not given it to her, and she had been upset. So, why was she so angry after I gave the thing she dubbed a gift--not a curse--to another being? I just couldn't understand.

I had been dreading to show here what I had done. Now that I had finally worked my courage up, she had blown up in my face.

"For god's sake, Edward, it's just a child!" she had screamed.

True. The person I had changed into a vampire was just a child, but I had seen him on the brink of death. It was probably one of the most difficult decisions of my life, but I am not one to just let a kid die, when I know I can save them. And now that I knew that vampires weren't damned to hell, I did not feel like the devil.

I tried to explain my reasoning; the pathetic limp body I had held in my arms, trying all other forms of resuscitation, before finally resorting to changing him. She didn't buy it. I tried to explain that I knew his soul was not damned. She didn't buy it. I tried to tell her that he could live a full and happy life. She didn't buy it.

"He will never know love!" In her mind, it completely dissolved ever single justification I had made.

True. But, with or without my help, he wouldn't have known it anyway. After I had run out of reasons--and arguing was senseless at that point--I let her storm off, probably to ask Alice for a ride home.

That is where I sat. I was in the place I had hidden the child during the changing process; an old barn that the Oregon Trail folk had probably used once settling. We were deep in the woods, although I had marked a trail for Bella with bright yellow paint. I would know if she made it to Alice safely because I would just read her thoughts. I was too miserable to go after her.

Bella needed time to cool down, anyways. And in the mean time, the child was suffering. He was through most of the major pain, now only moaning occasionally in what would be his last slumber.

I didn't know his name. I didn't know his age. However, I could take a wild guess at his birthplace, and it made me cringe. His skin was becoming paler and paler with each passing moment, but it was still a light shade of russet, a once deep red-brown color. His hair was short, but black and glossy. Like I said, I could take a wild guess at where he lived. La Push.

The possible consequences for my actions caused a shudder to run down my spine. But, whether my actions were right or wrong, I could not undo it now. All I knew was that I needed Bella on my side, to help me through this. I needed her hand to give me the strength I needed to stay firm.

I was no longer caught up in the moment. I knew what I had to do. And it began with getting her forgiveness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I found that part very difficult to write without making Edward seem evil. I do think that Edward did the right thing, whether he managed to express that or not.


End file.
